Life Of an Abused and Kidnapped Octoling
by JRedd7272
Summary: Aaliyah got captured, and now she has to escape. But with her older sister, Jenny, here... the chances to escape or even survive is slim. Can poor Aaliyah escape this twisted place and come back to Inkopolis to see her friends? (WARNING: Lots of abuse and violence)
1. Kidnapped!

**I actually thought of this story because I want to shed some light on some things why Jenny absolutely hates Aaliyah. And what better to do that than with something out of this world :0?! I hope you enjoy this... tale.**

 **WARNING: Contains a lot of abuse and violence. If you don't like either of this stuff, do not - I repeat, DO NOT - read this story. It's rated this way for a REASON.**

* * *

Aaliyah was sleeping peacefully. She had no idea what's going on, but she at least had no bad dreams or anything like that. Halfway through her sleep, she slightly woke up to see some Octolings talking to each other.

"Wha- hello? Jenny, is that you?" Aaliyah mumbled. But then she opened her eyes all the way to see that she was no longer at her home. She was in some kind of cell, and she had no way of getting out. How did she end up here though?

As Aaliyah tried to stand up and move, she realized was handcuffed to the floor. She tried struggling out, and she tried to turn into her octopus form, but nothing worked. She was officially trapped.

All thanks to the evil Octarians.

"W-What's going on here? Where am I?" Aaliyah exclaimed. The two Octolings who were having a conversation noticed her awake.

"Oh, you're awake! Yeah, you know we did this." The Octoling on the left said.

"Why am I here? What did I do wrong?" Aaliyah asked.

"Perhaps you should let _her_ explain." The Octoling on the right said. The shades really made Aaliyah more scared. The other two Octolings left, and two more people came over to talk.

One was DJ Octavio, and the other...

was Jenny.

"Y-You!" Aaliyah shouted, an accusing look at Octavio.

"I can accept your madness at me right now." Octavio said.

"Hello, traitor. How have you been?" Jenny asked with an eerie smile on her face.

"Where am I? Did you two kidnap me?" Aaliyah protested.

"Well..." Jenny wondered

* * *

 _-flashback-_

 _Aaliyah was sleeping after a long day. She got back from another day with Agent 8, or Caleb. She was tired from that day, and she was already asleep. Meanwhile, someone was sneaking in her house. It was 2 different Octolings._

 _"Ok, let's get her. Octavio's and Jenny's orders said do." Octoling 1 said._

 _"Plus, Switch would want to erase us if we don't cooperate." Octoling 2 said. Said Octoling grabbed a brown bag, large enough for Aaliyah to fit in. The two Octolings put Aaliyah inside the bag, and they ran out the fastest they can, making sure no one notices them._

 _Once they got outside, Switch appeared from the clouds._

 _"Very good. Allow me to bring you back." Switch said, and then..._

Click!

 _Switch used his snapping powers to teleport the Octolings back to Cephalon HQ._

 _"Let's put her in the cell." Octoling 1 said. They put Aaliyah out of the bag and made her sit against the wall. With enough sneakiness and no distractions, Octoling 1 grabbed some handcuffs and chained Aaliyah's hands behind her back, and then the other chain against a pole, so that will prevent Aaliyah from escaping when she wakes up._

 _"Let's find someone to look after her. I wouldn't want Jenny to look since she has a sibling relationship with her." Octoling 2 said. Octoling 1 nodded, and they walked away to find 2 other Octolings._

 _"You two look after our captive. We'll be back with Captain Jenny and Lord Octavio tomorrow." Octolings 1 and 2 said in unison._

* * *

"And that's why we're here." Jenny said, finishing the story. Aaliyah was even more scared by this.

"Jenny... why?" She asked.

"Because this is what I wanted. All those bullies back at my school when we were young got what they deserved. And now... it'll include _you._ " Jenny threatened.

"B-Bullies?" Aaliyah asked again.

"Of course! I couldn't take letting them go after a purple Inkling girl went full abuse on me, so I did the one thing I had to do: KILL HER." Jenny said with an evil smile.

"T-That's what you've been hiding from me?! You wouldn't want to talk?" Aaliyah shouted.

"Indeed. I don't need any help from a pathetic wimp like you. You're useless, Aaliyah." Jenny responded.

"T-Take that back." Aaliyah commanded.

"Like I said, I will not listen to you. You look so adorable when you try and struggle." Jenny laughed. Aaliyah gave an angrier look at Octavio.

" _You_ did this to her! _You_ made her follow your dumb orders!" Aaliyah screamed.

"Not exactly," Octavio replied, "This is what Jenny wanted. She wanted to be with me, and look how it ended up. She became the highest Octoling troop, and always collaborates with me on dubstep music."

"Plus, you didn't want to join, you stupid traitor." Jenny said.

"Jenny... I miss you. I want you to come back. We can start over from this violence, and start over as a family." Aaliyah said as tears form in her eyes. Jenny octopus forms and slips right through the bars, and then turns back into humanoid form to get closer to Aaliyah.

"I will never do such a thing. You deserve to rot." Jenny exclaimed.

"But... I-I love you. You were so nice when we were little." Aaliyah said.

"You can't change the past, traitor. Only focus on the present and plan for your future. All Inkling would die, and maybe you will, too." Jenny responded.

"B-But... big sis..." Aaliyah cried. Suddenly, the innocent Octoling got punched in her face from Jenny.

"AAAAAH!" Aaliyah let out a blood-curdling scream.

"I'M NOT YOUR DANG SISTER! YOU'RE NOT MINE! WE WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER AGAIN!" Jenny screamed. She began to ruthlessly beat Aaliyah like she did before.

"S-Stop! STOP!" Aaliyah bawled. She once again tried to struggle, but Jenny's grip was way too strong.

"YOU DESERVE IT! YOU DESERVE ALL THIS PAIN!" Jenny yelled.

"N-No! HELP! HELP ME! HELP-MMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMM-MMMMMMMMMM!" Aaliyah screamed again, but halfway through her sentence of calling out for help made Jenny cover Aaliyah's mouth to prevent her from talking.

"I AM GOING TO FREAKING END YOU!" Jenny screamed. Punch after punch, kick after kick, blow after blow. Jenny will not stop abusing her little sister. Aaliyah eventually slowed down her screaming as she started to get tired of trying to struggle. Aaliyah thought... she was gonna die.

" _STOP!_ " Octavio screamed. The sudden yell made Jenny stop her beating. Aaliyah was hyperventilating, bruises everywhere, and she felt like she was gonna pass out again.

"That's enough, Jenny. You did enough hurting her." Octavio commanded.

"Understood, sir." Jenny said with a bow. She left the cell and saw Aaliyah all hurt everywhere.

"Let me take care of the rest of this. Go out and do some more missions if need be." Octavio said.

"Yes sir." Jenny said with a salute. She pulled out her Octo Sword as she leaves to kill again.

Octavio approaches the cell, and Aaliyah looks up at him. She was scared, but she showed and angry face to not show any emotion.

"If only you'd want to join us, then we can start from here. You'd be a great troop." Octavio said with a smirk. Aaliyah shook her head. She was too hurt to even talk.

"Psh... slimy little hipster." Octavio sneered as he walks away. Once the Octarian leader was gone, Aaliyah lays down and starts to cry.

 _"Jenny... why did you bully back? You didn't have to kill that girl. Please... I want a happy life..."_ Aaliyah thought. She looked at her hands, both of which had a lot of bruises. Jenny sure did a lot on just this one girl.

"I... I don't want to die..." Aaliyah sobbed. She put hugged herself, her legs over her knees, and kept on crying. From a faraway point though, Jenny could be seen.

"Ugh... her crying is even annoying." Jenny mumbled.

* * *

 **Author's Note: THIS is one hint on what happened, why Jenny is the way she is :/. Please don't get depressed or sue me, I'm sorry. Anyway... have a good rest of your day. I'll see y'all... another time. ._.**


	2. Excessive Hunger

**Okay, welp it's now time for another chapter. I really felt like doing this for some reason, mainly because all of you can figure out why Jenny is the way she is... just with a bit of violence here and there. Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

"Nnnnnnngh... can't sleep..." Aaliyah muttered. She has been in the cell for only a few hours, and was having a hard time falling asleep. It is currently 9:15 PM. Poor Aaliyah. She really wants to escape this foul place. Maybe if she calls for Jenny, she can figure something out. Of course, not anything too good, considering how Aaliyah's older sister is now. But it was worth a try.

"JENNY!" Aaliyah screamed. Fortunately for the innocent Octoling, Jenny came.

"What do you want, traitor?" She asked.

"Can you at least get these handcuffs off me? I can't sleep." Aaliyah confessed, her head lowered so she doesn't anger her sister. Jenny groaned, and she slips through the bars in her octopus form and takes the handcuffs off with a key.

"You will still be in this cell. Understand?" Jenny warned.

"Y-Yes. Thank you." Aaliyah said, and then out of nowhere, hugs Jenny.

"GET OFF ME, DUMB TRAITOR!" Jenny screamed, pushing Aaliyah roughly. The hug was forcibly pulled away, and a second later Aaliyah was clutching her right arm.

"Ow. That actually hurts." Aaliyah whined. Jenny began to wrap her hands around Aaliyah's throat.

"Every thing hurts when you're a soldier, traitor. I go through fights everyday. Don't make me beat you up again like I did in the past." Jenny exclaimed. Aaliyah responded by trying to struggle out her her sister's rough grasp, choking in the process.

"Captain Jenny! Let her go! General Octavio will take care of it!" An Octotrooper shouted. Jenny gave him a glaring look before letting go. Aaliyah gasped for air, panting for breath and collapsed on the floor. Jenny grabbed Aaliyah by her face, forcing Aaliyah to look at her sis.

"You were lucky. Next time you won't be." Jenny threatened.

"N-No..." Aaliyah cried. Jenny already leaves the cell to let her younger sister stay in there. Jenny blew a whistle, and two Elite Octolings came.

"Keep an eye on the cell. If the traitor tries to escape, attack her." Jenny explained.

"Yes ma'am." The two Elites said in unison. Jenny looks at Aaliyah one last time before leaving. By the time Jenny was no longer in Aaliyah's sight, she cried again.

"Why?! Why do you hate me so much? Just... don't leave me!" Aaliyah sobbed. Later that night she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Aaliyah still had a rough sleep... especially if it's on the cold, hard floor. She didn't wake up until 9:00 AM. Aaliyah looked out the cell, and she sees 2 different Octolings this time. This might be the shift between day and night guards.

"Oh, hey! You're finally awake!" The first one said.

"Lord Octavio would like a word with you later on at 10." The second one added.

"Ok, fine." Aaliyah said with a blunt look. She was not happy, but the two other Octolings just laugh at her, making Aaliyah get frightened. All the time. Dang bullies. Hopefully she can just stay and relax here, right?

 _-Later...-_

Not really.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Aaliyah heard her stomach growl excessively. Not only can she hear some hunger pain, she can also _feel_ it.

"I need some food." Aaliyah thought. She was caught off by another growl from her stomach, this time, she whined as she felt even more pain than the last time. Once again, Aaliyah found Jenny in her sight.

"Jenny!" Aaliyah called out. Jenny didn't hear, maybe the pink-haired Octoling will have to shout louder.

"JEN!" Aaliyah screamed. Jenny came over, and she was holding something small, maybe a granola bar or something like a fruit.

"What?" Jenny asked rudely.

"Can I have something to eat?" Aaliyah asked.

"Why, traitor? Don't you deserve nothing?"

"I'm starving." Aaliyah confessed. Jenny groaned louder. She walked over to somewhere, and when she came back, she holds two slices of bread.

"Here." Jenny said, giving Aaliyah the bread. This wasn't what Aaliyah thought she'd get. It's very small...

"That's it? Jen-"

"You better thank me. This might be the only chance you might get." Jenny threatened. Aaliyah nodded, not wanting to make anyone angry at all. Jenny turns around to not look at her sister, and Aaliyah caught here eye on something. Jenny was holding 2 things in one hand. One was a banana, and the other was a Rice Krispie.

Aaliyah looks at them, and some drool ran through her mouth.

"C-Can I have those?" She asked. Jenny looks at Aaliyah and shakes her head.

"No you cannot." Jenny replied.

"But these won't last me for the whole day." Aaliyah whined. Jenny got even more angry from that.

"Then you're gonna have to make it last for the whole day! I'm not your babysitter, Aaliyah. I'm a freaking captain of a group of our people." Jenny exclaimed.

"B-But-"

"No buts! You better shut up or I will make you." Jenny yelled, and then leaves. Aaliyah sat by a wall, and looks at her given bread slices. Once again, Aaliyah heard her stomach growl, and sighed.

 _"I guess I have no other choice..."_ Aaliyah thought. And she begins nibbling on her bread. It will satisfy her hunger, but the question is...

how long?

* * *

9:59 AM. Aaliyah lays down on the floor. She really doesn't know how long her given food can last her.

She heard the cell doors open, and Aaliyah smiled with glee as if someone hacked the system to let her out.

"Yes, Redd! Caleb! I knew you'd-" If was just two Twintacle Octotroopers. Aaliyah just had a sad frown later on once she saw.

"come." She continued.

"Give away your dreams and come with us. Lord Octavio would like a word with you." One of the Twintacle Octotroopers said. Aaliyah nods and follows them. By the time they got here, it was exactly 10:00, and they were in some kind of laboratory.

"Ah, you're here. That's good." Octavio said as he comes near the innocent Octoling.

"YOU SON OF A SQUID!" Aaliyah screamed. She tried to lunge at Octavio, but the Twintacle Octotroopers held her back.

"I knew you'd still have that hate against me," Octavio responded, "I called you here for a couple offers. That is, if you still want to hear it."

"You took my sister away from me! You made her hate me, you SICK TWISTED OCTOPUS!" Aaliyah shouted.

"If anything, Jenny _wanted_ this. She joined me because of her problems in the past," Octavio explained, "You know, she was bullied by many Inklings in her life. Once Jenny had the final straw, she began to kill anyone who bullied her. I didn't cause it. Jenny did it because she _can_."

"You..." Aaliyah mumbled. She was out of words to fight back with.

"Anyway, back to what I called you here for. I bet you remember when I offered you to join me." Octavio said, an evil smirk forming on his face.

"I remember it like yesterday." Aaliyah snapped.

"You're still welcome to joi-"

"NEVER!" Aaliyah interrupted.

"Heh heh heh... that's what I thought. I'll be forced to use these." Octavio said, holding up a pair of shades. Those were hypno-shades, the same ones that Callie wore when she got squidnapped.

"N-No, no! Not those! Anything but those!" Aaliyah cried.

"You _can_ and _will_ wear these. Welcome to the troop, Aaliyah." Octavio replied, the shades getting closer to the pink Octoling's face.

"NO!" Aaliyah screamed, and then she forcibly kicks the shades out of the DJ's hands, and kicks again to break the shades in half.

"Hmph... very well then. I guess I'll call you over again in case you change your mind... or if you want to." Octavio said, still with a smirk.

"I think I'll leave now." Aaliyah said bluntly.

"The meeting will not be over until 10:30." Octavio replied.

"I bid you farewell. I'll see you when you call me over again. BUT I WILL NOT JOIN!" Aaliyah yelled, and yanks her hounds out of the grasps of the Twintacle Octotroopers. But before she can leave...

"Halt!" A voice screamed as the person grabbed her arm. It was Jenny.

"B-Big sis!" Aaliyah exclaimed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jenny asked.

"I'm going back to the cell. I'm done with this dumb meeting." Aaliyah replied.

"Nope,, you're staying until we say so." Jenny said with an evil smile.

"Not only that, Jen. I have to go to the bathroom." Aaliyah said, a slight blush appearing. Jenny glared at her younger sister.

"You can hold it." Jenny snapped.

"I'm still gonna leave though. Also, that just happens. Whenever I wake up, my bladder gets filled pretty quickly." Aaliyah said.

"YOU SON OF A SQUID!" Jenny screamed, and kicked Aaliyah right in her stomach, making poor Aaliyah fall to the ground.

"I'll be back in your cell in 30 minutes. I'm gonna have a talk, and you'll find out what happens with traitors who try to get away with stuff." Jenny warned.

"O-Okay. Sorry, big sis." Aaliyah apologized.

"First off, I'M NOT YOUR SISTER! Secondly, don't you FREAKING dare tell me you're sorry! It won't work." Jenny exclaimed. Aaliyah walked away before she can even respond. Once the innocent Octoling got back in her cell, she sat in a crouched position, hiding her face behind her knees. Not crying, but still very sad.

 _"Thanks, Octavio. You made her hate me even more."_ Aaliyah thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep. Anyway, I hope you (maybe) enjoyed this. Tune in for more next time. Stay Fresh!**


	3. Target Practice (Chapter 3) Preview

**Welp, here we go the next chapter is here! (Even though this one is a preview, imma still thinking)**

 **P.S. Have you checked out TheSanitizedOcto? He made a story and Redd is in it, so go check him out if you want to :D. I hope you enjoy...**

 **PART OF IT. }:)**

* * *

Aaliyah was thrown right back into her cell from Jenny. The innocent Octoling stood up, and felt some pain from her head.

"Owwwww... this really hurts..." Aaliyah whined.

"GET USED TO IT, TRAITOR." Jenny shouted. Aaliyah managed to cringe by this. She really didn't like seeing her older sister get angry like that, especially since she knows is Jenny gets too angry, she'll go full abuse on the poor Octoling.

Soon Jenny slips through the bars, and when she turns back into her humanoid form, she was holding a rope.

"W-What's the rope for?" Aaliyah asked.

"Your punishment. For being against me." Jenny replied with an evil smile. She brought the rope closer to Aaliyah, and the pink-haired Octoling tried to shuffle away, but she was trapped when she felt her back hit the wall.

Jenny began to wrap the rope all around her little sister. Soon, Aaliyah's entire body was covered in the rope. She tried to move and struggle, but she couldn't. Not even turning into her octopus form and help her escape from this.

"Struggle all you want, stupid traitor. You cannot escape from my wrath." Jenny exclaimed.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" Aaliyah asked. Jenny sighed, and then she gets close to Aaliyah's face.

"LET'S PLAY." Jenny said in an eerie voice.

* * *

 _Later..._

An Octotrooper and an Octosniper made their way to Aaliyah's cell. She had her head down, not wanting to look at anyone.

"How you feeling in there, eh?" The Octosniper asked.

"We want you to look at us when we talk. When anyone talks, in fact." The Octotrooper added. Aaliyah looks at the Octarians. She had a black eye, and the rope was gone. But she didn't even feel like moving.

"I don't wanna... talk about it." Aaliyah replied quietly.

"Well... you're gonna stay there for a long time. For betraying Captain Jenny like a coward." The Octosniper teased.

"Says you." Aaliyah exclaimed as she stood up to look at them.

"Ugh. You do sound a bit annoying." The Octotrooper groaned.

"Meanie." Aaliyah said. She walks over to a corner of her cell, where she cannot be seen sine part of the wall was just solid. No bars from the cell were found.

"What are you doing?" The Octosniper asked.

"I really have to pee. I didn't go since I had to talk to _him._ " Aaliyah said with a trace of venom on the last word. The two Octarians then heard Aaliyah's shorts slipping down.

"No looking." She commanded. The Octosniper just walks away, but the Octotrooper looks straight at the cell and saw Aaliyah and a whizzing sound. What the Octotrooper saw was unbearable he had his mouth wide open.

"Would you just- OH MY COD, STOP BEING A PERVERT." The Octosniper yelled as he picks up the Octotrooper, and they walk back to wherever they feel like.


	4. Target Practice

**News update: School has started, so I won't be able to spend a lot of time on making my stories :(. On the bright side, I will work extra hard on some on the weekends when the time comes :D. I hope y'all enjoy the REAL chapter 3 this time! :)**

* * *

Aaliyah was thrown right back into her cell from Jenny. The innocent Octoling stood up, and felt some pain from her head.

"Owwwww... this really hurts..." Aaliyah whined as she put her hand on her head.

"GET USED TO IT, TRAITOR." Jenny shouted. Aaliyah managed to cringe by this. She really didn't like seeing her older sister get angry like that, especially since she knows if Jenny gets too angry, she'll go full abuse on the poor Octoling.

Soon Jenny slips through the bars, and when she turns back into her humanoid form, she was holding a rope.

"W-What's the rope for?" Aaliyah asked.

"Your punishment. For being against me." Jenny replied with an evil smile. She brought the rope closer to Aaliyah, and the pink-haired Octoling tried to shuffle away, but she was trapped when she felt her back hit the wall.

Jenny began to wrap the rope all around her little sister. Soon, Aaliyah's entire body was covered in the rope. She tried to move and struggle, but she couldn't. Not even turning into her octopus form and help her escape from this.

"Struggle all you want, stupid traitor. You cannot escape from my wrath." Jenny exclaimed.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" Aaliyah asked. Jenny sighed, and then she gets close to Aaliyah's face.

"LET'S PLAY." Jenny said in an eerie voice.

* * *

 _Later..._

An Octotrooper and an Octosniper made their way to Aaliyah's cell. She had her head down, not wanting to look at anyone.

"How you feeling in there, eh?" The Octosniper asked.

"We want you to look at us when we talk. When anyone talks, in fact." The Octotrooper added. Aaliyah looks at the Octarians. She had a black eye, and the rope was gone. But she didn't even feel like moving.

"I don't wanna... talk about it." Aaliyah replied quietly.

"Well... you're gonna stay there for a long time. For betraying Captain Jenny like a coward." The Octosniper teased.

"Says you." Aaliyah exclaimed as she stood up to look at them.

"Ugh. You do sound a bit annoying." The Octotrooper groaned.

"Meanie." Aaliyah said. She walks over to a corner of her cell, where she cannot be seen since part of the wall was just solid. No bars from the cell were found.

"What are you doing?" The Octosniper asked.

"I really have to pee. I didn't go since I had to talk to _him._ " Aaliyah said with a trace of venom on the last word. The two Octarians then heard Aaliyah's shorts slipping down.

"No looking." She commanded. The Octosniper just walks away, but the Octotrooper looks straight at the cell and saw Aaliyah and a whizzing sound. What the Octotrooper saw was unbearable he had his mouth wide open.

"Would you just- OH MY COD, STOP BEING A PERVERT." The Octosniper yelled as he picks up the Octotrooper, and they walk back to wherever they feel like.

* * *

"*Sigh*... I'm bored..." Aaliyah groaned as she turned to her side while laying down. She has now been sitting there for over an hour. It was now 11:03 AM. She always hoped that one of the Agents will come to rescue her. Do they know she has been squidnapped? If anything, they probably know about her disappearance already, but they didn't know where she is.

Plus, Jenny took Aaliyah's phone when she was first here so she can't call for help. That Elite Octoling sure is prepared.

Speaking of which...

Jenny approaches her younger sister's cell. She looked pretty blunt.

"Come now." She commanded. Aaliyah nods, and then stands up and waits for the cell doors to open. A couple seconds they do. Just in case Aaliyah tries to escape like a coward, Jenny grabs her sister's left arm, and her grip was VERY tight, so it made Aaliyah yelp when it came in contact that roughly.

"QUIT YOUR STUPID SHOUTS! Geez, you're such a crybaby..." Jenny exclaimed. Aaliyah couldn't really deny that statement. She _does_ cry a lot, and she can even admit it unlike other people.

"I think it'd be best for you to check this out, why not?" Jenny continued with an evil smirk. Aaliyah began to get scared. She didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

More walking, because WHY NOT? Aaliyah noticed she was headed towards some kind of training room. On the way there, 5 Octolings inside the room were waiting for Jenny. 3 of the Octolings were just regular troops, and 2 were elites.

"Jenny here! How about we get this started?" Jenny cheered. All the other Octolings cheer except for Aaliyah. She was more than NOT amused at the slightest.

"And why am I here exactly?" Aaliyah asked.

"You're here to watch. After a moment of training these Octolings more about battling, you're gonna participate as well." Jenny replied. Aaliyah was shocked by that.

"P-Participate? B-But Jenny, I-I-I can't fight!" She exclaimed.

"You're going to do it whether you like it or not." Jenny said angrily. Aaliyah gave up. She turned away from Jenny and forcibly gets off Jenny's grip.

"Whatever, traitor. Now how about we show her what we do here exactly?" Jenny said as she turns to her trainees.

"Yes ma'am!" They all shouted with a salute. They all take out their weapons. The regular Octolings just took out their usual Octo Shot. The two elites took out a different weapon: one had the Octo Dualies, and the other had the Octo Blaster. And of course, Jenny took out her Octo Sword.

"Do your worst, opponents." Jenny teased. And they all begin to charge at her.

"D-Don't do it, Jenny! You're gonna get hurt!" Aaliyah yelled from across while sitting on the bleachers.

"WATCH." Jenny said. 2 of the three trainees got close to Jenny, but Jenny raised her sword and blocked the ink attacks with her sword.

"They know nothing about this weapon, stupid traitor. That's why they have to learn about all of my attacks. Then something came to Aaliyah's mind: How did Jenny know how to use this sword if she created it a couple months ago when she first encountered Redd?

Jenny began attacking them, but it didn't do much since this is just a training program. Plus, the Octolings didn't really expect anything from Jenny's Octo Sword.

"Keep trying! We can't give up!" One of the elites shouted.

"Oh, you can try!" Jenny said as she poses with her sword. And all those Octolings charge once again, but Jenny was too strong for them. Aaliyah couldn't take it anymore. She knows someone ill get hurt if this keeps up.

 _A few minutes later..._

The training program is now over. No one has gotten hurt, and one of the elites almost got Jenny, but still, the captain of her troop was just way too strong.

"Okay, Aaliyah. Now it is your turn." Jenny said as she approaches her sister.

"I-I can't fight. I don't w-want you to f-force me..." Aaliyah mumbled.

"Take this as your starting weapon." Jenny offered as she shows Aaliyah an Octo Shot.

"I can't take this." Aaliyah said honestly.

"You can and you will. You better go to the battlefield or I will force you." Jenny threatened. Aaliyah gulped, and then she slowly reaches out to hold onto her given weapon. Once Aaliyah got a hold of it, she started shaking.

"Now GET OUT THERE." Jenny yelled as she pushes Aaliyah onto the battlefield. Aaliyah stood up, holding her weapon and still shaking.

"Alright. Show me what you got." A regular Octoling said as she threatens her with her Octo Shot.

"I...I..." Aaliyah tried to say something, but it didn't come out.

"Make the first move, traitor." Jenny commanded. Aaliyah still didn't move. Eventually, Aaliyah took a couple hits from the opposing weapon.

"FIGHT BACK, TRAITOR!" Jenny screamed from across.

"I-I can't! I don't wanna hurt her!" Aaliyah cried. And she got hit a couple more times before falling to the ground.

The opposing Octoling roughly puts her right foot on Aaliyah's chest.

"AAAAAAAAACK!" Aaliyah screamed, tears forming once again.

"Okay, that's enough!" Jenny commanded.

"Yes ma'am." The red-haired Octoling said, and then walks away. Aaliyah was laying on the ground, her entire body was covered in the fuchsia ink and she was still shaking.

Jenny grabbed Aaliyah, forcing her to look at her sister.

"Why did you not fight back, traitor?" Jenny asked quietly. Aaliyah didn't respond, she was hyperventilating.

"ANSWER ME!" Jenny screamed, making Aaliyah yelp back.

"I-I can't do it! I just can't!" Aaliyah cried.

"You're pathetic and useless..." Jenny groaned.

* * *

Another walk. Jenny threw Aaliyah to her cell once again. This time, once Jenny's little sister landed, Jenny slaps Aaliyah roughly as a punishment.

"That's what you get for being freaking defiant." Jenny exclaimed, and then walked out again.

Aaliyah just rubbed her cheek, not wanting to talk about this. She was just tired and hungry. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her friends again.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, there we go. Finally something new from me for once. I'll see y'all another time. Also, on the first day of September, it'll be my birthday :D! Anyway, see yout guys another time and Stay Fresh! :)**


	5. Excessive Hunger II

**I am baaaaaaack :D! I needed to upload this next chapter, because it REALLY took a while for me to get a good time to make another one of these chapters. And the cause? Hint: Starts with "s" and ends with "l". Enjoy this new chapter, my fellow cephalopods! :)**

* * *

It is now 9:11 PM. Another rough day, Aaliyah was hurt every where. She just wanted to lay down and just wish that someone will get her out of this place. It's too unbearable for her.

Jenny walked back to the cell.

"Foolish, pathetic traitor. I always wish for the day you will make up your mind and join us, where you belong." Jenny said, looking downwards.

"I will never. Y-You can... b-beat me again if you want, I'm not g-gonna join." Aaliyah exclaimed.

"That's where the reason I came back comes in. I got some clothes for you to wear." Jenny said evilly as she gives these clothes to Aaliyah.

"B-But why?" Aaliyah asked.

"Because of strict rules. From now on, you must wear these clothes. You'll get a sever punishment if you ever encounter me with... those." Jenny replied. Aaliyah looked at her yellow shirt and short, cream shoes.

"What's wrong with it?" Aaliyah asked again.

"I don't need to be specific. Put those on now, or SO help me, I will beat you again!" Jenny yelled. Aaliyah flinches, and then she slowly nods. She walks over to a corner of the cell and a few minutes later, she has the requested clothes on.

It was a black crop top with some metal on it, longer black shorts, and some large boots.

"Ooh my! Wonderful, traitor! You look so adorable in that!" Jenny complimented.

"I don't feel the same, Jen. I don't like this shirt. Does my belly _have_ to show?" Aaliyah asked as she attempts to cover herself up with her arms. She felt really embarrassed in this kind of clothing.

"It's a crop top, traitor. Your belly is _supposed_ to show." Jenny snapped.

"C-Could you stop calling me that?" Aaliyah said to her older sister. Jenny grabs Aaliyah by her throat once again.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME THAT DAY! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO INNOCENT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Jenny screamed. Aaliyah, who was choking, pointed to her throat, telling Jenny she needed to breathe.

"STUPID, DUMB TRAITOR. YOU DESERVE NO LOVE AND NO FRIENDS! ROT IN THIS PATHETIC WORLD LIKE THE SCUM YOU ARE!" Jenny shouted. Aaliyah's face began to turn blue. She was gonna die.

She tried to struggle, but Jenny's grip was WAY too strong.

"J-Jenny... please don't..." Aaliyah managed to say. Jenny then remembers something: If Octavio were here, he'd tell Jenny to stop right away. Jenny sighs in annoyance and lets go. Aaliyah just collapsed on the floor, catching her breath.

"Lucky traitor... you think you'll get away with this..." Jenny mumbled, and then walked away.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Aaliyah once again had a really tough time sleeping. The room itself was chilly, so Aaliyah was shivering every now and then. Especially with the current clothing she had on.

"Jenny... No, Octavio... such a jerk, trying to do this to me..." Aaliyah mumbled. Then she heard an uncomfortable sound.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrr_

Her stomach growled once again. She hadn't eaten since that little piece of bread she has gotten yesterday.

"So... hungry..." Aaliyah mumbled to herself. She knocked on the cell bars a few times, hoping to get some attention. She felt the breeze again, and shivers a tiny bit.

Jenny came back, along with a couple Octocommanders.

"Well, well. Look who came crying for help." Jenny teased. Aaliyah's stomach growls loudly once again, and she felt a bit lightheaded. Since Aaliyah's throat was a bit dry, she decided to do the next thing. She opened her mouth and pointed to it, letting Jenny know of how hungry she is.

"Of course you'd cry for my help. Stupid, little traitor. You don't deserve anything. REMEMBER?" Jenny exclaimed.

"P-Please, Jenny... I'm starving... Please, give me some food. So hungry, so hungry..." Aaliyah pleaded.

"I don't have time to deal with this. You two, go to base. I got some news for you." Jenny said, then turns to the Octocommanders.

"Yes ma'am!" Both of them said. Aaliyah cries and lays down on her back while clutching her sides, her arms on her stomach.

"I really need some food..." Aaliyah thought. She didn't want to do this, but she had no other choice.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Aaliyah looked both ways for some guards, and there were none. Aaliyah turned into her octopus form and swam through the bars, and then runs to somewhere.

"I hope no one catches me... cause if they do, I'm done for." Aaliyah said to herself. She kept on walking and walking, until she finally made it to her destination, and she sighed in relief.

She saw some kind of dining room, and a bunch of Octolings were there.

"Geez, no wonder the guards weren't here. They are on their lunch break..." Aaliyah thought, and sighed in annoyance from this. She then decided to hide in a tight spot until they all go away.

 _30 minutes later..._

The Octoling troops walk away. Aaliyah couldn't really take it anymore. Her hunger was really starting to get the best of her. She was starting to get lightheaded.

"Nnnnnnnnggghhhh... Ngh... I'm so nervous..." Aaliyah mumbled. She walked over to a refrigerator. When she opened it up, she saw a bunch of different food.

She stared at them with drool running down her mouth.

"Now I'll have a full stomach by then." Aaliyah said dreamily. She takes some of the food and begins to devour it.

"NOM NOM NOM NOM." Those noises were kinda loud, just because of how much Aaliyah really needed something to eat.

But then all hope was lost.

"Aaliyah... you stupid traitor." An eerie voice said. Some crumbs went down from Aaliyah's mouth as she heard who said that voice. She turned around and saw Jenny.

"What did I tell you about staying in the cell?!" Jenny shouted.

"N-No, Jenny! I-I-I'm so sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!" Aaliyah begged for her very life.

"That's rule breaking for prisoners here, Aaliyah! You must never eat unless I give you food. And I don't freaking care how hungry you are!" Jenny screamed.

"I-I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Aaliyah pleaded some more, much more loudly this time.

"I'm gonna make you undo that mess, traitor. And to do that, I know how!" Jenny said, gritting her teeth a bit. She lunged herself at her little sister and grabbed her by her hair. Jenny's grip was way stronger than before for some reason, and even if Aaliyah WANTED to escape, she couldn't.

They made their way to a much more darker area. It turned out to be a bathroom once Jenny turned on the lights.

"What's she gonna do to me...?" Aaliyah thought.

"Throw up." Jenny snapped, her grip still tight on her sister. Aaliyah was in utter shock by that.

"W-What?" She asked worriedly.

"I SAID THROW IT ALL UP!" Jenny screamed as she made Aaliyah face up from the toilet.

"W-What are you doing?!" Aaliyah exclaimed.

"It'S YOUR DUMB PUNISHMENT! YOU BREAK RULES, YOU PAY FOR IT!" Jenny yelled.

"N-No please! S-Stop this! STOP!" Aaliyah cried.

"PUKE IT ALL UP RIGHT NOW!" Jenny screamed. She put two of her fingers down Aaliyah's throat, making the girl start gagging. Eventually, she began to throw up. Aaliyah screamed and cried... but nobody came.

After a couple minutes of that torture, Jenny had just forced Aaliyah to throw up almost everything she ate. Aaliyah was right now laying on the floor, silently crying and cruled up into a little ball.

"Pathetic... useless... stupid..." Jenny mumbled as she walks away. Aaliyah was too weak to even stand up. A couple seconds later, a bunch of Octarians came to her. One of each different species.

They all mumbled how Jenny was really insane enough to do that, but they didn't comfort her one bit. More seconds pass by. The Octarians leave Aaliyah be since they heard Jenny's footsteps coming.

Jenny was now face to face with her little sister.

"Stand up." Jenny ordered. Aaliyah came out of her little ball form, and looked at her sister. A little bit of ink was leaking from her mouth from vomiting too hard. Still, she was really weak and couldn't stand up.

"J-Jen..." Aaliyah managed to say to say. Her voice was quiet and very dry. Jenny growls and grabs Aaliyah by her short hair again.

* * *

They reach Aaliyah's forced cell. Jenny pushed Aaliyah there instead of throwing her like all the time.

"I don't wanna hear a peep. Next time, think before you do stuff, traitor." Jenny warned, and then walks away without turning back. Then Aaliyah heard another sound.

 _Clatter!_

Her phone was in Jenny's pocket the whole time, and Aaliyah saw it drop. Slowly, but surely, Aaliyah grabbed it. She managed to hold onto it once she got a grip, despite her weakness right now.

She opened up the text app, and saw a couple text messages from her friends.

 _Redd: Are you missing? Don't worry, I'll come find you._

 _Mia: Redd told me what happened. I'm offering to help out. I'll get the Squid Sisters to come as well!_

 _Caleb: Hang on, Aaliyah! If you're hurt again, I'll be there to save you!_

Aaliyah smiles and tears up again. But she really knew she needed some help. She ran to a corner of the cell where she cannot be seen. For all 3 of her best friends, she only typed back 2 words:

 _Please hurry..._

* * *

 **A/N: Boy, that was an intense chapter. The last chapter will come once I finish Tartar's return. Anyway, Stay Fresh and have an awesome day!**


	6. THE TRUTH

**Okay, y'all. It is time for... the truth. What happened with Jenny and Aaliyah. What happened that truly made them split paths. It all... starts... now. Be ready, cause I hope you are."**

* * *

"Unnnnngghhhh..." Aaliyah moaned. She had a huge headache. She also felt a bit cold. It was chilly in the room itself, and the clothing she was forced to wear was NOT helping at the slightest.

 _"I hope my friends are coming. I want to get out of here."_ She thought. Redd himself was a brave Inkling, so surely he had to get the call at least. Including Caleb. Since he can know when Aaliyah is in danger.

"Well, well, well. Enjoying your time in this cell so far?" An evil voice said. It was Octavio.

"What's it to you?" Aaliyah asked.

"I told you the last time, I will come back sometime to check on ya. It's fine just to see how our captives are doing in this place." Octavio replied.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Aaliyah said. She turns her head and crosses her arms.

"Of course you wouldn't, traitor." That voice said. You guessed it- it's Jenny.

"Why do you always have to be next to him most of the time?" Aaliyah exclaimed.

"It's my duty as a captain. My job is to protect my boss from those filthy squids," Jenny responded, "And plus, since we're both Octolings, we know that the Inklings took away what we needed. I'm doing this to protect us all, Aaliyah. I'm doing this for the both of us. To take back our freedom."

"Inkopolis now allows Octolings! But since you're a bit too.. evil... I don't know if you're up for it." Aaliyah said, half teasing in that sentence.

"Of course I won't go to Inkopolis Square just to "live" there. If it means killing my enemies, I suppose I could reconsider." Jenny replied.

"Jen... why can't you just come back with me?" Aaliyah asked.

"Because she wants this, Aaliyah. She wants freedom and power. Plus, we have Switch with us as well. We can finally take back what's ours!" Octavio responded.

"You said it, General. I will not stop until I get what I want." Jenny added.

"..." Aaliyah stayed silent. Jenny entered the cell and evilly smirked.

"My, my. You're still that silent little scum, aren't you? You don't respond when someone talks to you." Jenny mocked.

"..." Aaliyah kept her mouth closed.

"Traitor."

"..."

"Traitor, talk to me now."

"..."

"WHY YOU LITTLE OCTOPUS SCUM!" And Jenny traps Aaliyah in her grasp. The innocent Octoling was on the floor, and she couldn't move.

"S-Stop..." Aaliyah begged, struggling the best she possibly could.

"I killed many bullies in the 5 schools I was in when we were little. That's why I was expelled from all of them," Jenny explained, "The reason I didn't talk to you is so you couldn't find out. And looks now. You're one of the most scared Octolings I have ever met in my life! Wow. That is really embarrassing."

"Jenny... please... why can't we... start over?" Aaliyah asked. Jenny released her grip and stood up, still looking at her little sister.

"Start over? What the heck are you talking about? You can't be serious, you're just weak!" Jenny teased. Aaliyah didn't mind the rude remark of "weak". She has been called that so many times from now, she is used to it.

"I mean... we can go to Inkopolis and have a happy life. We can be bonding sisters. Like we were when Mom and Dad were still around," Aaliyah explained, "We can go own an apartment together, and have some fun. We can hang out and talk with friends, have nice food, do Turf Wars if you want, and even just do all the stuff we did when we were kids! Please Jenny... just tell me you will betray Octavio and come back to the good side."

Jenny growled in annoyance.

"Aaliyah... it's funny that you mention that." She said, and then she takes off her shades. Aaliyah still remembers the eyes a lot. She had black eyes, unlike blue, yellow, or cyan eyes or anything like that. And unlike the black markings around the eyes like Aaliyah had, Jenny's markings were a purplish color.

"Come back to the good side like with Mom and Dad? Seriously?! You make me laugh." Jenny said, chuckling a bit.

"Y-You know we miss them. Jenny... can we go back home? Where we had a happy time?" Aaliyah pleaded.

"Like I would listen to you. Plus, I thought you already knew by now." Jenny responded.

"J-Jen? W-What... What are you t-talking about?" Aaliyah asked.

"Hee hee hee... you stupid traitor..." Jenny giggled. Aaliyah raised an eyebrow at that, and Octavio just stands by in case something else was gonna happen.

"It was ME who killed Mom and Dad." Jenny confessed. Aaliyah got beyond surprised by that. Her pupils turned a bit small.

"W-What?" Aaliyah asked quietly.

"Yep, you heard me. It was me who murdered them." Jenny repeated.

"N-No... you're lying. You would never do such a thing!" Aaliyah shouted, not believing about that statement.

"No, I'm not lying," Jenny replied, "It's all the truth. I was the one who killed them, and you were too _stupid_ to even know until now."

"B-But... I saw you crying right next to their dead bodies. You said you were scared to stop the person!" Aaliyah exclaimed.

"THOSE were lies. I used them to make you feel like that, traitor," Jenny explained, "It was all me. I stabbed them with a knife. I wanted to make sure they won't bother me again. Then... when they were dead... I threw the knife somewhere far away. Then NO ONE will find out that it was me! When you came home and saw me crying... you fell for it, Aaliyah. It's ALL acting."

"B-Bu... But why? Why would you do such a thing?!" Aaliyah yelled, her voice getting louder and tears forming very quickly.

"They tried to abuse _me!_ I could never allow that! I couldn't be much more happier without them. Without those fools to bother me... they will never get in the way of my true plans to take back what's ours." Jenny said, finishing the story. Octavio nodded slowly, since he knew the story when he first hired Jenny.

Aaliyah immediately began to bawl. Hey crying with a mixture of screaming.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU MONSTER! YOU RUINED MY WHOLE LIFE!" Aaliyah screamed. And she lightly slapped Jenny. It didn't do anything.

"You're gonna regret that." Jenny said.

"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! OUR PARENTS WERE THERE FOR US, AND YOU KILLED THEM!" Aaliyah continued her desperate screaming. Anger was in her voice, but her face was completely sad.

"I... It's not my fault... Not my fault that I... am just... scum..." Aaliyah continued quietly. And she just gave up and cried. Jenny grabbed onto Aaliyah tightly.

"General Octavio! We'll need a much higher approach. Bring the peril kit." Jenny ordered.

"Anything for you, Captain Jenny." Octavio said, and then he walks away.

* * *

"J-Jenny... Please, Jenny... Please, stop with the evil..." Aaliyah pleaded.

"You sure don't give up, don't you? Not even your little begs can make me just 'quit' this group." Jenny said angrily. One Octotrooper brought out and handcuff chain, and another brought something else.

Jenny attached the handcuff onto the chain, and put Aaliyah's hands on the other side. She even had another one to do the same to her feet.

"W-What are you doing? Please, stop this." Aaliyah cried.

"It's another punishment. I didn't want to do this, but now I have to." Jenny said. And Aaliyah was completely trapped from both handcuffs and the same trap on her feet.

"Do you have the mouth gag?" Jenny asked the Octotrooper.

"Yes. It's right here." It replied, and then it gave the thing to its captain. It was just a white bandanna, but supposed to fit really tight.

"I'm gonna make sure you don't scream for help. That's why I have this." Jenny explained as she got closer to her sister.

"No, please don't! I won't! I will not scream for help, honest! Really, I w- MMMMMMM! MMM, MM-MMMMMMMPH!" Aaliyah started, only for her voice to be muffled by bandanna, covered all around her mouth.

"Oh, you little cutie! I just want to pinch your little cheeks, because you look adorable like that!" Jenny cooed.

"MMMMPH! MMM-MMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Aaliyah screamed while shaking her head frantically.

"That's what I thought, stupid traitor. You will die here, like all the other victims." Jenny said, anger in her voice. And then she left the cell.

"MMMPH! MMM! Mmmmmmph..." Aaliyah continued her desperate shouts, but she quickly grew tired and gave up.

"You two watch the girl. Make sure she doesn't escape." Jenny ordered the two Octolings who were still guarding the cell.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison. Aaliyah looked up, a bit teary-eyed in the process. She just kept on thinking...

Will she die? Will she live? And most importantly...

Will she see her family and friends again?

* * *

 **A/N: There are 2 more chapters to this. So now you know the truth. Honestly, it's really sad if you ask me :/. Anyway, leave a review and all that, and see ya next time! Stay-**

 **You know what, no. Not after this. :(**


	7. Escape

**Welp, like I said before, I have 2 more chapters planned for this story. This is the first of these ;). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot... especially if you're still recovering from the painful past the sisters have had :[.**

 **By the way... a certain someone will make an appearance here.**

* * *

Aaliyah simply looked around her in the cell. She couldn't move and couldn't speak. She could only look and struggle in the chains that she in in right now.

Tears formed in the innocent Octoling's eyes. She couldn't believe that Jenny, out of all people, was the one who killed her parents. She let out a mixture of a screaming and crying, but it was all muffled due to her mouth gag.

All she just saw was of Octarians walking by, talking to others about different things, not that Aaliyah would care one bit. She knew she didn't have anything else to do, she she just rests her body and closes her eyes, hoping to gain some sleep from those events earlier.

2 Elite Octolings, NOT Jenny, came over to her.

"Oh my! Look at you! Looks like Captain Jenny had to drop the Splat Bomb on you, huh?" One of them teased. Aaliyah just glared at them since she couldn't even talk.

"You wanna respond when we speak to you? Oh wait. YOU CAN'T." The other teased as well. And the two Octolings began to laugh. Aaliyah just rolled her eyes. She struggles a bit more. But of course, she isn't close to being free.

"What are you two bickering about?! Get back to work!" Octavio yelled from across.

"O-Oh! Yes sir!" The two Elites shouted back, and then they ran away to their current mission.

"Mmm... Mmm-Mmmmmmph..." Aaliyah moaned quietly. She moves around a bit, but not truly moving since her chains locked her up in one place.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

There were 2 regular Octolings guarding the cell Aaliyah was trapped in.

The one on the left heard some noise. She exclaimed, and then pointed her Octo Shot to where the noise was coming from. Then she lowers it when she finds out there was nothing. And she was immediately splatted soon after by a sniper strike.

"OH CARP!" The other Octoling shouted. She points her gun to where the noise was, but still nothing. An Inkling with a roller jumps up into the air and prepares a vertical swing. The hit lands since she attacked the Octoling from behind. The Inkling comes out of the shadows, and it turns out to be Callie in her agent outfit.

"You did great with that distraction, Marie!" Callie complimented with a wink. Marie came from the other side. She was also wearing her agent outfit.

"I knew it was a good plan." Marie said. She was holding her signature Hero Charger. So simply put, she was the one who sniped the other Octoling early on.

Marie taps one of the parts of the Hero Headset she is wearing.

"Okay, guys. You can come now." She said. A few seconds later, Agents 3, 4 and 8 come. 3 and 4 were wearing their agent outfits, and 8 was wearing the clothing he had on since the Deepsea Metro, but without the yellow bracelets.

"Good plan, girls! You really got em!" Redd complimented.

"Hee hee... thanks, Redd." Marie said, slightly blushing from the compliment.

"Now let's go save Aaliyah." Caleb responded. Everyone nods from that. Since there was really no one else around here, simply getting inside of the cell was very easy. They just squid/octopus form and slip right through the bars.

Aaliyah had her eyes closed. She was resting her eyes, so she didn't see what was going on.

"Hey, Aaliyah." A voice whispered. Aaliyah opened her eyes and she saw it was Caleb who was talking. Her eyes immediately widened, but no one could see her true emotion due to her mouth gag.

"MMMMMM! MMM-MM MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Aaliyah screamed very loudly, her legs were flailing continuously, or they were trying to since they were chained as well, along with her hands.

"Hang on." Caleb whispered, and then he carefully removes the mouth gag, making Aaliyah gasp for air and sigh in relief.

"Y-You guys... actually came!" The innocent Octoling said, much more quieter this time since she doesn't want to alert any of the guards that might be nearby.

"Just hang tight, Aaliyah. We're gonna get you out of here." Redd said, and then he and Mia began to pick at the chains, trying to get them loose.

"How are they so hard to get off?" Caleb asked.

"That's the whole point of being chained like that. They make it tight so no one escapes from it." Mia explained. After a couple more minutes of that time, the chains finally break loose.

"Alright, now to get your legs." Redd said with a warm smile. But before he and his sister can start...

"Guys! Someone's coming!" Marie warned.

"Quick! Make a puddle with your weapon and hide in it. And make the puddle away from the cell bars!" Mia suggested. She and Redd grabbed their respective Hero Shots, Caleb grabbed his Octo Shot, and they made a small puddle of ink. A yellow one for Mia, a red one for Redd, and a pink one for Caleb. Callie and Marie did the same outside of the cell.

They all turn into their squid/octopus form, and they are unseen in the ink.

Yep, the person coming was Jenny. She got a bit surprised to see the mouth gag and the hand chains off her, but she lets it go.

"I'm not even gonna ask." She said to herself.

"B-Big sis..." Aaliyah said quietly.

"Did you see the boxes I had in the front? Apparently, a certain Octoling was looking for them, wanting to break them." Jenny wondered. Aaliyah raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"What boxes? And who are you talking about?" She asked. Next thing she knew, she was now lying on her back, and Jenny's left foot was on her stomach.

"I'm looking for that childish traitor! The one that keeps yelling "Boxie" for some reason! Whatever the heck that means..." Jenny groaned. Aaliyah was grunting and struggling to get Jenny's foot off.

"G-Get off!" She whined as she continuously flailed her chained legs once again.

"Where are my boxes? Where's the girl?" Jenny asked, more sternly this time. Aaliyah stayed silent.

"WELL?!" Jenny screamed.

"I DON'T KNOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Aaliyah cried. She really didn't want this torture. Jenny grits her teeth a bit.

"You don't know s**t." She snapped, and then unleashes a full blown punch right across her little sister's face. And then she leaves the cell, not turning back whatsoever.

"Owie, ow ow ow ow ow ow..." Aaliyah mumbled quietly. The others came over to her. Even the Squid Sisters came, so then no one can harm them with their gear and weapons at their hands.

"Legs. Let's hurry and free her." Redd demanded. Mia and Caleb nod, and they begin picking at the chains once again. It took a tiny bit longer, but they eventually got loose. Aaliyah stood up, relieved that she is now free from that grasp of those objects.

"Okay, now let's hurry and-" Caleb started, but he got interrupted when Aaliyah hugs him tightly and buries her face on his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're safe now, we're here!" Caleb exclaimed a bit.

"I-It's not that..." Aaliyah mumbled. Caleb began to feel his clothes getting a damp, which was a result from Aaliyah's tears.

"Then what is it?" Caleb asked.

"My parents... it was Jenny who killed them..." Aaliyah sobbed.

"WHAT?!" Mia and Redd almost screamed. The Squid Sisters had a shocked expression. Caleb himself was surprised.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." He whispered, comforting his girlfriend the best he can.

"Yeah. I can't believe Jenny would do that." Mia added. Aaliyah immediately broke the hug, wiping away the remaining tears. She knew she had to let go of the past and move on with her life.

"Can we go home now?" She asked innocently.

"Of course we can!" Callie responded.

"Let's just make sure those Octarians don't spot us." Marie cut in.

"By the way, Aaliyah... why are you wearing that?" Redd asked. Aaliyah looked at her clothing she was forced to wear, and she immediately blushed.

"I-I don't know! J-Jenny forced me to wear them, okay? I feel very uncomfortable in these!" She yelled. She ran over to one side of the room, and grabbed her regular clothing.

"Do you mind turning around? I'm gonna change." She said, and pointed to the cell bars, telling them to leave.

"I don't mind at all. Take your time." Redd said, and then he, Mia and Caleb went out of the cell, waiting for Aaliyah to change back to her regular clothes.

A couple minutes later, Aaliyah comes to them in her octopus form as she is slipping right through the bars. She turns back into her humanoid form once she is completely out.

"Glad you're back." Mia said with a smile.

"Now let's make like a fish and get out of here!" Redd exclaimed with a playful smirk.

"AHA! I knew there was something going on!" A voice screamed. Jenny, along with an army of ALL elite Octolings, came to the group and cornered them.

"Aw carp..." Redd groaned.

"The New Squidbeak Splatoon... I can't believe you would help a useless little b***h like her." Jenny snapped, and pointed to Aaliyah. The innocent Octoling felt ashamed, and she hid behind her friends.

"You killed her parents! She told us what you did!" Mia yelled.

"Yeah! You're a sick person!" Redd added angrily.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Caleb wondered.

"Please. You're a traitor as well. All who betray Octavio's army will be destroyed." Jenny said, and then she pulls out her Octo Sword.

"LEAVE AALIYAH OUT OF THIS!" Caleb screamed, and then he fires from his Octo Shot. Jenny blocks the attacks with her sword.

"Aaliyah, turn into your octopus form. I'll carry you, we're gonna super jump out of here." Redd whispered. Aaliyah nodded, and then she does so. Redd picks her up in his arms.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jenny bellowed, and then she runs to them.

"RUN!" Redd commanded. They all super jump away from the attack. Jenny was furious now, her face was all red with anger.

"COWARDS! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU ALL!" Jenny screamed as she looks at them from above. Jenny sighed heavily, and then she pulls out a walkie talkie.

"They got away, sir." She said.

 _"What? Who?"_ Octavio's voice was heard.

"The agents. _And the traitor._ "

 _"THOSE SLIMY LITTLE- *deep breath* Okay... that's enough for today. Report back to me now."_

"Understood." Jenny said, and she walks the other way, wondering what her boss will say to her.

Two Twintacle Octotroopers have boxes at their disposal. A certain Octoling with green eyes and the same hairstyle as Aaliyah, and clothing kinda similar to Caleb's, looked at them with shock. And then she got happy and she got a kawaii face on.

"Boxie..."

The two Twintacle Octotroopers look at her confused. The Octoling began to charge at them.

"BOXIE!"

The Twintacle Octotroopers screamed like girls, and they ran away with their boxes.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, there we go. If you watched a certain Splatuber, you know who this is right here XD. Anyway, last chapter comes soon. Don't miss out! :D**


	8. Difficulties

**Okay, time to end this story and give it a happy ending... because I am a sucker for happy endings XD. I don't do horror, sadness, blood, or any of that other crap. Without further ado, let's get into this end. ;)**

* * *

*Back in Inkopolis Square...*

Joel and David were currently in a Turf War match at Moray Towers. It was 1:00 minute left, and the two friends were on opposite teams. The orange team vs the cyan team. Currently, the orange team was winning, but the cyan team was doing their best to catch up.

Joel currently got splatted by a random member on the cyan team, and has just respawned.

 _"Hmm, I wonder what Redd is up to. He must be doing good right now."_ Joel thought as he twirled his Dualie Squelchers a bit before super jumping to one his his teammates. The rest of the match has just been simple as that.

After the minute has passed, Judd and Lil' Judd are here to announce the results.

Judd raises an orange flag while Lil' Judd falls over. The orange team has won, 50.7% to 44.3%.

"Yeah, boy! There we go!" Joel cheered, while the other members just do their own cheers as well.

"Aw, we lost. Oh well." David said while shrugging and giving a small smile. The other members of the cyan team were pretty frustrated that they lost, but they still had fun on the match either way.

* * *

Every one on the team got their certain amount of coins, and they leave Deca Tower and walk back to Inkopolis Square.

David and Joel were just relaxing after their amount of energy and adrenaline they have used on this match.

"You know, Dave... I want to know how Redd is doing. I... haven't seen him for a while." Joel said to his friend.

"Same here, dude. Was he practicing for more songs for us?" David pondered.

"It's highly possible." Joel replied with a nod.

"You can check. I have to go home before I miss curfew." David said with a worried look.

"Okay, see ya, David. Be one with the Squid Bits!" Joel exclaimed with a grin and doing his pose. David smiles and nods, and then he turns into his squid form and super jumps back.

"Now let's go check on Redd." Joel said to himself, and then he walks inside Redd's apartment.

* * *

*scene skip: New Albacore Hotel*

Joel reaches his friend's apartment entrance. He knocks on the door a couple times until he waits for a response.

Redd opens the door, and he smiles once he sees Joel.

"Yo, yo! Wazzup!" Redd greeted.

"Hi, Redd. How you doing?" Joel asked.

"I'm going good, thanks! How about you?"

"Likewise."

"That's good to hear."

"So... what were you doing?"

Redd leaned closer to Joel's ear.

"Agent jobs." Redd whispered.

"Oh, I see." Joel said, a serious look on his face. After all, it's a secret job and a dangerous one as well, if you're an agent of the NSS.

"Well, I got some friends over if you want to come. We can hang out and talk." Redd offered.

"I was in a Turf War match earlier. Sure, I'll come." Joel said, agreeing to the request. Redd makes a stance and stands aside, beckoning his friend to come in.

* * *

Everything was neat and tidy like usual. The only other two people were Mia and Aaliyah. Mia was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed, making a cool pose. Aaliyah was at the dining room table, devouring a bunch of food.

"Hey girls!" Joel greeted.

"Sup." Mia greeted, simply waving her arm slightly.

"Oh, mmm... Hi Joel!" Aaliyah greets as she turns over.

"Just checking on how things are going for you all right now." Joel said with a smile.

"Oh, it's been a long day." Mia replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, it... really has." Aaliyah added.

"So... what _have_ you been doing exactly?" Joel asked.

"Well... it's kind of hard to explain." Redd replied, showing an awkward smile.

"Oh, come on! I bet it it can't be _that_ dangerous, could it?" Joel insisted.

"No, I honestly think it was _that_ dangerous." Mia said.

"Yeah... I think it's best not to talk about it." Aaliyah added, a pretty quiet voice as she kept speaking.

"Sure... you guys can do that." Joel said with a frown and shrug.

"Whatever..." Mia sighed.

"Thanks so much for the food, Redd! I was _super_ hungry when I was captured!" Aaliyah thanked with a cute smile. This ended up getting Joel's attention even more.

"Wait. Captured?" Joel wondered.

"It's a long story." Redd responded.

"Hm... I see." Joel said, but still not convinced. He still wanted to know what happened, just in case a similar situation would happen again. So, he walks up to Aaliyah with a blunt look on his face.

"Hey, Aaliyah? Can we talk?" He asked.

"Um... I don't know if I want to come..." Aaliyah said very quietly.

"I'm not gonna squidnap you. I don't do that kind of stuff." Joel chuckled a bit.

"Okay..." Aaliyah said with a small sigh.

"May I go to your bedroom for a second? Just for a conversation." Joel asked his best friend.

"Sure. Knock yourself out, dude." Redd replied. Joel turned to Aaliyah and signaled her to follow him. She nods in response, and they make their way there.

* * *

*scene change: Redd's bedroom*

The room itself was large. It had tan walls and a gray carpet flooring. There was a large bed with 2 pillows and a huge, red blanket. It was big enough to fit two people. In front of it is a closet, with all of Redd's clothing. On the right of it, it was a brown drawer with 3 cabinets.

On the walls it had a couple posters of the Squid Bits and the Squid Sisters.

There was even a small porch where Redd would sometimes go outside and just sit down and look at below to see Inkopolis Square from the view.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Aaliyah asked. Joel closed the door, but not all the way so it shows a small crack there.

"Just some small talk, Aaliyah. Have a seat." Joel said. Aaliyah sits on the bed.

"What's up?" Aaliyah asked once again, tilting her head slightly.

"Where were you the whole time?" Joel began to ask her questions. Aaliyah immediately began to feel uncomfortable.

"W-WhaT? I-I think it's b-best not to t-tell you." She stammered.

"You're lying to me. What's the matter, Ali?" Joel once again repeats his question, pushing the limits a bit.

"I-I-I can't... t-tell you." Aaliyah stuttered.

"What is this carp? Are you hiding something from me?!" Joel snapped. Aaliyah didn't know how to respond to that sudden yell.

"I-I would n-never h-hide a-a-anything. I d-don't even k-know what you're t-trying to tell m-me." She said shyly.

"Tell me the truth. It's a simple question! Where were you at?" Joel asked loudly as he got closer to her.

"I-I told you... I d-don't know..." Aaliyah said in a VERY quiet tone, but it was still hearable.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Joel shouted. His yells were filled with anger at this point.

"I-I mean I don't know." Aaliyah replied.

"Arrogant little-" Joel exclaimed, and then he pushes Aaliyah, making the innocent Octoling fall on her butt.

Her eyes were filled with pure terror.

"Just speak up, Octoling! I'm just asking you a simple question!" Joel demanded. Aaliyah lies down on her side and starts to cry.

"Oh my cod," Joel groaned, "A grown Octoling who's an introvert... _crying._ Crying in front of a friend."

Aaliyah cried louder, and it ended up getting the attention of Redd and Mia. Once they saw what was happening, they got shocked from the looks of it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Mia screamed.

"Guys?!" Joel shouted, surprised by their appearance. Aaliyah didn't know how to respond.

"Joel?" Redd said sternly as he raised an eyebrow. Joel sighed in defeat.

"Guilty as charged," He groaned, "I'm sorry, guys. I wanted to know what happened with her, it was just bothering me a bit. I didn't mean to cause trouble, she was just getting on my nerves is all."

"I understand that, Joel. Especially after that... incident you cannot forget." Redd responded. Joel shivered from the thought of it.

"Yeah, I mean, we're all still good. Please give Aaliyah an apology. She really needs one." Mia commanded. Joel walked up to the crying Octoling and just put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry for yelling. I sometimes have anger issues." Joel apologized.

"*sniff* It's fine. I forgive you." Aaliyah said as she wipes her tears away. Then she gives Joel a small smile.

"Anyway, I'm gonna do Ranked. See you guys around!" Joel said with a wave, and then he walks away. Redd does his signature pose, and Joel does the same thing back.

"Aaliyah..." Redd started as he leaned down. Aaliyah looked up at the red Inkling.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell him... It's just... my mind doesn't work well as yours." Aaliyah apologized.

"What do you mean by that?" Mia asked.

"Well, I can't think of answers right away," Aaliyah explained, "You see, usually when people ask a question, I have to give an answer. When someones asks me anything uncomfortable, I start to freak out a little bit since I don't have an answer. When someone yells to answer, I just blurt one out. Most of the time, I just say 'I don't know'. And... let's just say to bullies, it means in me getting hurt or called names. I'm not disabled, but it's just one weakness that I have."

"Dear cod. That's certainly something." Redd said in a surprised tone. Mia nods in agreement, and then she gives Aaliyah a gentle hug.

"Don't worry, Aaliyah. I understand why," She said, "I know that Jenny and those other evil Octolings make you uncomfortable. And that you don't wanna tell anyone about your traumatizing past. I can totally relate."

"Thanks, Mia. I'm glad you all are my friends..." Aaliyah said as she looks down. Mia puts her finger under Aaliyah's chin, making the innocent Octoling look at her again.

"Woomy?" Mia offered, showing a goofy smile. Aaliyah smiles back.

"Veemo." She replied.

"Ngyes!" Redd interrupted. And they all began to burst out laughing. And it all marks a save and fun with new friendships.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's the end ;). Told you it's all gonna be a happy ending. Trust me on that XD. Like it? I really did. Tune in next time for more stories and much more splatastic stuff! Stay Fresh everyone! :D**


End file.
